


Breaking All the Rules

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: It was wrong.They both knew it.PG-13 THANK GOODNESS!!





	Breaking All the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I broke all my rules and touched on two of my squickest squicks...can you guess which ones?

It was wrong.

They both knew it.

They knew it as their limbs tangled together, his large meaty hands engulfing his lover’s delicate frame. His large mass concealing the sweaty mess they had created. They knew it and yet, were powerless to stop it, were incapable of living without the sweet moments of release they found in that little bit of comfort left to them.

It had started innocently enough, too innocently if they were to travel to the first time they meet. A bumbling student and his wise professor, but that had been so long ago and was not the start of this; to think it made them both shudder with repulsion. No this started years later when the man had learned all he could and was not a student, but instead an employee. The distinction was slight, but significant.

They would share stories of their day, sipping the lukewarm tea that his lover enjoyed so much. There was talk of the war of course; each had a role, a mission to uphold. But more than war, they spoke of hope, of the future and of the past, shared and not, bittersweet and joyous.

There was nothing his lover wouldn’t tell him.

His lover trusted him with his life.


End file.
